


Caution: Wet Floor

by fightableomo



Series: Omovember 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Omorashi, Omovember, Stress Wetting, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Alexander slips physically while performing.this is a nonsexual kink fic. please read and understand the tags before reading.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Omovember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998235
Kudos: 7





	Caution: Wet Floor

**Author's Note:**

> the character that is the focus has stress incontinence and does stress wet. as such, there is not much desperation, but there is ention of pull ups or other incontinence products. there is no ageplay or abdl, really. it's a matter of hygeine, not personal play. anyway, enjoy day 4:During a presentation or performance

Day 4:During a presentation or performance

The routine for going on stage was always the same. He would get dressed, go through hair and makeup, and go to the bathroom. There he would shed the pull up that had become far too much of a necessity. Performance night only worsened his anxieties and thus his stress incontinence, but he would be caught dead before he went on stage in any incontinence products. 

It wasn’t like he could just starve himself of any liquids the day of a performance, not with Kigh now being his travel partner. So, he just made careful work of going potty before going on stage, and that was effective.

As he finished peeing into the toilet in his dressing room, Alexander went out and went to meet his band mates and go on stage. 

He took a deep breath as the stage manager herded them to the wings. It was only going to be five songs, twenty minutes. Then another band would go and they would come out for another set of 5, and then he could finally, finally go home. 

He stepped out with the band, microphone in hand, and the concert was off. 

Twenty minutes later, he was stepping off the stage, out of breath, but still feeling the excited buzz of the crowd’s energy. Some assistant handed him a water bottle and he was off to the restroom one more time. 

Again, he made it to the bathroom without any issue. On his way back to waiting in the wings, he was met with not only Kigh, but Jay. 

He smiled, “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m not harassing anyone if that’s what you’re asking,” she quickly joked. Stepping in, she kissed the top of his head, “I came to see you, of course. This is your last performance right? And it wasn’t too far of a drive. I’m just sorry I missed your first set.”

He smiled at her, “It’s fine. Does that mean you’re going to drive me home after?” 

“Of course! No waiting on that tour bus, I fully intend to drive you home tonight.” She kissed him again, “I missed you too much to let you wait another day for transport.” 

“I missed you too.” 

Kigh spoke up, “Well, we still have 20 minutes, should we grab something to eat real quick?” 

“Yeah! Have you two eaten yet?” 

Alexander shrugged, “No dinner yet, but I was planning on waiting. I don’t want to puke or something if I eat too much and then immediately go to perform.”

His partners both nodded, “Okay, well make sure to hydrate then.” 

He nodded, “I’m hydrated enough. I’m not dying from moving, my voice is fine, and I just went to the bathroom.” 

The three went on to make idle small talk until five before the next set. Again, Alexander trot off to the bathroom, tinkled, and headed to stage. 

Just five songs and he could go home. He made it through four, taking sips of the water bottle he kept on stage to keep his throat from drying out. 

The fifth song started and he started singing, going through the rather minimalistic choreography of the fan favorite song. And halfway through, there seemed to be a heat blooming in his pants. 

But, he was moving, warm under the stage lights and still buzzed from the energy in the room. Any heat could be explained away, besides, he had just pissed before going on stage. There was no way his stress incontinence made an appearance on stage. No way. 

And then he slipped, forcing a change of mind. His voice hitched as he fully fell. 

Alexander now sat on the floor of the stage, having slipped on the slippery floor. The stench of piss on the stage told him that it was, in fact, his own pee. 

His face immediately lit up red, and stammering, he tried to continue the song. At least no one in the crowd could see his potty pants. No, his pants were too dark, and they were too far to notice the glisten of the wet fabric.

That wouldn’t be a problem for his band members, though. Or any one who went to go clean up after him. Or anyone who replayed the concert and noticed that nothing should have caused him to slip and fall. 

With these new anxieties flooding his mind much like he flooded the stage, his voice kept staggering and cracking throughout the song. But he made it through, and soon, the whole performance was over. 

As soon as the set was over, Alexander rushed off the stage. Kigh and Jay were waiting in the wings. He immediately ran over, arms held out to hug whichever of his partners intercepted him first. 

Kigh was the one to intercept him, and the blond buried his face in their shoulder. “God, just kill me now.” 

They just pet his hair, “Not yet.”

Jay stepped in, “Oh baby, did you have an accident?” She at least kept her voice low, but the wetness and smell from his pants must have been noticeable to everyone at that point. 

Alexander whined, but reluctantly nodded into Kigh’s shoulder. “I don’t want to be here anymore.” 

Kigh nodded, “Understandable. You should get changed and maybe make a statement before we leave.”

Another whine escaped him, “I don’t want to make any sort of statement.”

Jay stepped in at that point, “Well, this was your last stop for the tour so you don’t have to. But Kigh is right. You might want to tweet something about your water bottle spill and let everyone know you’re okay. Make it humorous.” 

He whined again, “This is going to be the last stop ever. I can’t go back.” 

Kigh cooed and rubbed his back, “Let’s make sure you have a good night of sleep before making any decisions. But, if that’s what you need, then we’ll support you.”

He nodded into his shoulder but let himself be led away to finally clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second day 4, actually. i wrote one about nereth, a bard in my dnd fic. but this is a good prompt! 
> 
> on another note, i hate tagging fics, i know that i can get more clicks if i over tag, and that no one who isn't looking in the omo tag will find these, but i am AfRAID, let me tell you. i feel weird tagging obsessively. but also, feel free to ask me to tag, that makes me feel more secure in my tagging abilities or w/e


End file.
